


rise and whine

by masqurade



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: M/M, i hate them the most, i hate these brothers, they are too adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqurade/pseuds/masqurade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing that Tadashi had to pick that annoyed him the most about his little brother, it would be that Hiro almost never woke up early. Even when he set his alarm Hiro would always let the blasted thing run. Again and again Tadashi would find himself in the same predicament of having to run up the stairs, kick the door open, and yank the blanket off Hiro to get him awake. On rare occasions, even doing that wouldn’t even arouse the young genius from his slumber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rise and whine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WindedDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindedDreams/gifts).



> these brothers kill me  
> enjoy these dork brothers

     If there was one thing that Tadashi had to pick that annoyed him the most about his little brother, it would be that Hiro almost _never_ woke up early. Even when he set his alarm Hiro would always let the blasted thing run. Again and again Tadashi would find himself in the same predicament of having to run up the stairs, kick the door open, and yank the blanket off Hiro to get him awake. On rare occasions, even doing _that_ wouldn’t even arouse the young genius from his slumber.

     One of those rare occurrences was, unfortunately, happening today.

     “Honestly, Hiro!”

     A whine escaped Tadashi as he stared down at his brother. Hiro’s mouth was hanging open, drool practically making a puddle near the side of his face. The stupid grin he was wearing made Tadashi cross his arms over his chest, sighing as he tapped a finger impatiently on his forearm. Every second that passed by resulted in Hiro’s snoring growing louder. Cringing, Tadashi finally pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head.

     “ _Unbelievable,_ ” Grabbing the edge of Hiro’s shirt, Tadashi yanked it upward, exposing his stomach. Rolling his eyes in exasperation, Tadashi leaned down and drew in a breath. Pressing his lips against his brother’s stomach, Tadashi blew against his skin, giving Hiro a wet raspberry.

     The minute the buzzing sensation registered to Hiro’s brain, his eyes snapped open. “mmghGAW _KBWA!_ ” His yells were loud enough for even Aunt Cass to hear downstairs in the café. Shrieking even louder as Tadashi drew his lips away on to replace them with his tickling hands, Hiro made an attempt to whack Tadashi on the head with his pillow. “Tadash—Sto—I mean it—!”

     Gladly laughing at Hiro’s desperation, Tadashi grabbed the pillow, yanking it out of his brother’s grasp. This, sadly, wasn’t as easy as he had anticipated, since Hiro continued to cling onto it like a stubborn child. For a reason unknown to even their parents up in heaven, the two brothers continued to yank the pillow back and forth until Tadashi’s brute force finally made Hiro release his grip on the other end. However, the action sent Hiro flying over the opposite side of the bed, making him land flat on his butt.

     “What the hell, Tadashi?!” Hiro cried, hissing at his now aching arse. When he heard Tadashi burst into laughter, Hiro sat cross-legged on the floor, huffing. “That wasn’t nice. You’re such a bully!”

     Throwing the pillow lightly at Hiro’s face, Tadashi scoffed, a smirk dancing along his lips. “Then next time you better wake up on time, _nerd_.” And with that mocking comment lingering in the air, Tadashi walked out of the room, a protesting Hiro calling out after him.


End file.
